


On the Horizon

by akosihiraya



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Queer Themes, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akosihiraya/pseuds/akosihiraya
Summary: (phrase) just imminent or becoming apparent.Sue thought her trip to Bangkok would be a series of disasters, what with her plans being foiled when her best friend, Vlad, bailed on her for an unknown reason, and her mood totally ruined by a pesky encounter and a window seat.Meanwhile, Joan had a good feeling about this trip... at least before she could even board the plane. Or met an irritating stranger. But her trust in the universe is big enough to believe that it could all still turn around...When two hearts venture out on a journey of their own and their paths meet, big changes await them on the horizon.
Relationships: Joan/Sue (Gaya Sa Pelikula)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. I: Flights, Planes and Phobias

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at writing a fic. This is set in the same universe as the canon Gaya sa Pelikula, but centering on Vlad Austria's best friend: Sue Ching, and her trip to Bangkok, and how I imagined her meeting Joan. Written mostly in English with Tagalog dialogues. 
> 
> This fic is written by a queer woman, for queer women out there. Hope you like it!
> 
> SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> "Ikaw sa Salamin" by gelo;  
> LINK TO THE COMPLETE PLAYLIST:  
> on the horizon by jellyace  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2AaHaGBEWo7GDTCWwOsKbO?si=LJ5ZjkZQTyqG5Vwpc1prmQ

THE airport was bustling with people either getting ready to fly away or just arriving back home. Sue Ching-- who, under normal circumstances would've felt sentimental over that fact since the influx of people was brought by her favorite season of all time-- belonged to the former, and with each passing moment did her enthusiasm and excitement fade as she stared at yet another failed attempt to contact her best friend. 

" _Diyos ko ka, Vlad_... Pick up the phone... _damn it_!" She said under her breath, impatiently pressing the call button again for the nth time, both worry and anger stirring inside her. 

From the overhead speakers, a saccharine voice announced the different flight schedules-- those delayed, cancelled, and the one Sue had been waiting for: _boarding_. And even though her attention was half-occupied with her attempts at summoning her missing best friend, her ears perked at the sound of her flight number being called, her destination announced. "...Calling on the passengers of flight 117 bound for Bangkok, Thailand. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately two minutes time. Thank you."

And with her last attempt still remaining unanswered, Sue pocketed her phone and tugged on her suitcase' handle. "Ah, _fuck you_ , Vladimir. _Bahala ka sa buhay mo_."

Without another thought, she headed towards the boarding gate at the end of the hall.

*****

  
Meanwhile, another phone began to ring as it's owner, a short haired girl wearing a pair of oval eyeglasses, had just entered the gate. She laughed to herself as she thought, _Wa_ _it, pwede pa naman ako sumagot ng tawag, diba?_

"Joan! Are you on the plane na?" Her mama said cheerily by way of greeting, to which she laughed in response. "Walking na, ma. I'm right on time nga e, aren't you proud? Miss na miss mo na ba agad ako? " 

"Luka," her mom teased, and Joan swore she could see her mother grinning from the other end of the call. "O siya, take care of yourself, okay? Don't forget, 'yung mga bilin ng papa mo na bili mo daw sa kanya. Baka mamaya, _jowa_ lang ang iuwi mo dito sa Pinas pagbalik mo."  
  
Joan couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle at her mom's words. "We'll see about that, Ma. Christmas gift ko sa sarili ko, why not? And yes, noted po ang mga bilin ni papa. I love you!"  
  
"Love you too, 'nak. Enjoy!" And with that, the call ended. Joan shook her head, still smiling at the exchange between her and her mother-- when suddenly, someone passed her by, hitting her hand with her phone in it with a bright yellow suitcase. Her phone fell onto the floor, screen first; her happy demeanor immediately souring as she glared at the unknown offender. 

" _Hey_!" she called out, crouching to get her phone when her eyes were met by angry brown ones on such an angelic face. She was taken aback. Joan felt conflicted between feeling offended and attracted.

" _What_?" the girl spat back as she stopped in her tracks and turned, visibly annoyed. _Okay, the nerve ha_ , Joan thought to herself. _Di ako magpapakarupok... especially not to hot-headed girls!_

She picked up her phone, turning it over to inspect it. A large crack ran across her newly installed tempered glass, with some spiderweb-like fissures where it received the most impact. "Anong ' _what_ '? You just broke my screen protector, o! The least you could do is be sorry for walking like a bulldozer! Ikaw 'tong nakasagi, ikaw pa 'tong galit!" 

The girl's mouth dropped open at Joan's remark, brows furrowing. Immediately, she composed herself to rebut. " _Edi sorry_! But it's not my fault that you were loitering in this hallway-- which is expected nang daanan ng tao. Why is it on me now, eh I was just walking by?"

Joan's eyes widened in disbelief at the response she got. _Is she for real?!_

"You know what? _Never mind_. I'll accept your half-assed apology na lang." She said after letting out a deep breath to release the tension building up inside her. Without so much as another glance, the girl had the nerve to roll her eyes before walking away.   
  
From that did Joan took more offense. If looks could kill, the one she was sending the rude stranger would probably send her to the nearest hospital. She composed herself, recalibrating her mood to the one she had before, acting like nothing happened. And yet, as she glanced at her phone before she placed it in her pocket, the large crack glared at her the same way the girl's brown eyes had.

*****

  
_Talk about infuriating_. As if the universe wasn't contented enough in ruining her day from her best friend ditching their trip, she just had to have a pesky encounter before she could even board the plane. Sue prayed for no more nuisances-- but even the Lord, it seemed, just wasn't on her side today as she found her designated seat. 

The seats were nearly filled up when she arrived, with only a handful remaining vacant. And when she checked her wristwatch, she assumed it wouldn't be full. Her seat, apparently, was the one next to the window-- _and God forbid she'd sit there, bless her aviophobic heart_ . If only Vlad was here, she would at least have someone to exchange seats with-- and the only consolation she could see was that the seat next to the aisle was still empty. 

Sue neatly filed her bag into the overhead compartment after taking out her earphones, then checked her wristwatch again. She glanced back at the door, feeling confident that no one else seemed to be coming so she sat on the empty seat, closed her eyes and heaved out a deep sigh. _Come on, Susan Ching, you and Vlad had done this so many times before. You'll be fine, you'll be okay, it's safe--_

" _Hey. You're in my seat_." Sue's eyes flew open at the voice. 

_Great_. Just _great_. Of all people... _bakit siya pa?_

It was the same girl whom she had bumped into earlier at the gate. And basing from the way she was raising her eyebrow at her did Sue know she stood no chance in bargaining for the aisle seat. Besides, she didn't want any trouble more than she already had that very morning. Without another word or glance, she stood up and transferred to her original seat, trying her best to swallow her fear as she pulled down the window's shade.

*****

  
" _The audacity... bakit siya nanaman?_ " Joan's mood seemed to default at annoyed when she found _Miss 'You're-Loitering-in-the-Hallway_ ' sitting in her seat as she arrived, and her annoyance was bolstered when she simply ignored her as she transferred to the window seat... _like nothing even happened earlier_. No acknowledgements, not even an attempt to be sorry for taking her seat this time. _Ay, oo nga pala, she already did that-- she already denied she was at fault kanina. Sorry, akin._

And so, Joan reined her temper in and let their issues go the same way Miss Loitering had seemed to. There was no point, after all. And to be honest, Joan was afraid she would begin to feel anything other than annoyance for this virtual stranger. _She did find her attractive earlier..._

She stored her bag in the compartment and sat down, clearing her mind. _Erase, erase, erase!_

Thankfully, the cabin crew arrived and were all cheerful enough to distract her. And not to mention, quite pretty and easy on the eyes as well, as they began their mandatory demonstration and routine for the safety reminders before they took off. Joan looked around her seat to check what the crew had been showing them--when her eyes latched onto Miss-Loitering's trembling figure beside her.

She sat in her seat so tensely she would've given a tightly stretched string a run for its money. Her eyes were screwed close with her hands clasped together by her lips, as if she was praying. Joan's first instinct would've been to find it ridiculous, but she was neither _that_ cruel nor dense to see how terrified this stranger was. 

_No_ , she was neither of those. And neither was she a person who thought things out carefully first before doing them, because the next thing she knew, she was holding the stranger's entwined hands in her own, squeezing it gently in an attempt to calm her down. Brown eyes, full of indignation before, now turned to her with a great deal of fear in them-- but also an inquiry of what she was doing. 

Joan whispered to her, voice devoid of her previous emotions from being slighted: "When the engines start, and we begin to move, count back from thirty, okay? The first thirty seconds of takeoff and landing are the most dangerous... but trust the universe that this flight will be just fine. _We're safe_ , _okay?_ "

She returned her gaze forward and shifted her arm to take her hand back-- when slender fingers easily slotted between her own, clasping her hand tighter. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked back at those eyes, now brimming with gratitude and trust. 


	2. II: Ups and Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! 
> 
> If you see this, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Song(s) for this Chapter:
> 
> All I Feel and See by Any Name's Okay   
> Waltz of Four Left Feet by Shirebound and Busking 
> 
> on the horizon playlist on Spotify  
> by jellyace  
> 

" _THANK YOU_."

It had been the longest thirty seconds of Sue's life-- which, thank the heavens, she still has now even as they are already miles up from the earth, safe and well on their way towards their destination. Her breathing slowly evened out from being heavy; her face felt extremely hot as the terror she felt finally left her body, and in its place were two emotions she couldn't really pick apart from one another. The first was the sheer embarrassment from being so vulnerable-- she hardly let her defenses down around anyone who wasn't her close friend, and yet, here she was... _holding on to a stranger's hand for dear life. A stranger_ , might she add, _that she'd been rude to prior boarding the plane as well._

  
Their eyes met before looking down at their still entwined hands at the same time, and only then did Sue realize she had to let go. Quickly and in a painfully awkward manner, she unlaced their fingers and pulled her arm back. Sue turned even redder; _she didn't even want to name the other one she had been feeling._

  
"Okay ka na?" asked the unnamed girl, pushing her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose with her newly-freed hand. 

  
" _Yeah._ " Sue nodded. "Thanks again... _and I'm sorry about your phone_. Earlier. I was just-- _well,_ I owe you. _Big time._ Sa'yo ko pa naibuhos 'yung galit ko kanina, and now you've repaid it with kindness."

  
"Nah, it's fine. _Forgive and forget_ nga sabi nila, diba?" The girl flounced her fingers in a wave of dismissal. "Saka madali lang naman palitan. Buti nga, screen protector lang 'yung may crack."

  
" _I insist._ " Sue was trying to convince herself now that her tenacity was coming from a place of guilt and embarassment... _not the other feeling she didn't want to name_. And so, to test herself further, she took out her phone and pulled up the dialer. "Here. Save your number. _I'll contact you when I can replace it."_

  
*****

  
_Smooth._

  
Joan tried her best not to grin from ear to ear, so she bit her lip as she took _Miss-You're-Loitering'_ s phone and typed in her number, and how hard did she will her thumbs not to tremble as they pattered over the screen. Her brain felt like it was frying with all the excitement running through her and she thought to herself: _Hindi naman sa kinikilig akong haliparot, pero... parang ganun na nga... OH MY GOD, JOAN! Get ahold of yourself!_

  
She ran her number through her head several times, triple checking that what she had typed was right. Once she was satisifed, her thumb hovered over the _'Add to Contact_ ' button on the screen, then proceeded to save her number under the contact name JOAN.

  
" _Huh_ ," her seatmate wondered out loud, and their gazes met yet again. Joan hadn't even noticed they'd moved closer to each other, for their faces were now mere inches apart, overlooking Miss Loitering's phone. She held her breath, waiting for her to continue. " _Joan_... as in, _like_ , _Joan_ of Arc the saint? Or _Jo-ann?"_  


"You said it right already, it's _Joan_." _For the life of me, why am I swooning over someone asking how to pronounce my name right?_

  
"Ah, _right_." Her seatmate shifted back slightly, just noticing the distance between them. The expression on her face looked very guarded, but for a second it slipped and a sliver of intrigue mixed with fluster showed through. " _And your last name is?_ "

  
" _Bakit_?" Joan knew herself well. And she knew she was reckless. What she didn't know was to what extent she was that. Or where the hell the courage to be so was coming from right now. " _May balak ka bang kunin 'yung last name ko?_ "

  
*****

_"W-What?"_

Sue couldn't help but stutter. 

She never stuttered. 

And usually, when someone hit on her, she'd already have smoothly handed their ass back to them... but now she was rendered speechless and caught absolutely off guard by this-- _Joan_. Usually, she was quick on her feet to think of a sharp, witty retort, but with _this girl... only this girl._.. She schooled her features into her usual icy, menacing poker face to hide the fact that she was having a whiplash right now, what with the variety of emotions coursing through her on the _first five_ fucking _minutes_ of their flight. She mentally rolled her eyes to herself: _Sue, you need to calm down._

  
" _A-ah_ , I meant for _NBI_ kasi." Joan continued with a sheepish smile, but Sue could see the panic in her eyes. She must've only worded what she was meaning to say poorly, and Sue must've just mistook it for flirting. "O kaya _kulam_! Baka mamaya, ipakulam mo ko sa Thailand, no! Joan na lang muna."

  
"Grabe ka naman sa'kin... _is that what you really think of me?"_  


"Eh parang ang laki kasi ng galit mo sa mundo, _miss_ \-- wait, I don't even know your name yet!" Joan chuckled.

  
"It's Sue." She exhaled a breath of relief, now feeling a little comfortable. She finally took her phone back and pocketed it. " _Sue_ na lang din muna, baka mamaya, ako naman ang ipakulam mo sa Thailand for breaking your phone and taking your seat earlier."

  
Joan laughed, her face lighting up despite the accusation, and then playfully placed a hand on her own chest. "Grabe ka naman sa'kin, _Miss_ Sue. Is that what you really think of me?'

  
Sue rolled her eyes at the mock, but there was no annoyance behind it, and her lips curved ever so slightly. " _Miss_ Sue ka diyan. Ginawa mo pa 'kong sinigang! Sue na nga lang."

  
" _Okay_ , okay! I don't wanna piss you off again," Joan grinned, holding both her hands up in surrender. "So bakit nga ba ang init ng ulo mo kanina? At bakit ka naman sumasakay ng eroplano ng mag-isa kung takot ka naman pala lumipad?"

  
At that, Sue laughed to herself. Although her mind did wonder back to her best friend, and her worry began once more. "Actually, iisa lang ang sagot ko diyan sa questions mo. I was supposed to fly to Bangkok with my best friend kasi gusto naming pareho ng temporary escape from college and from our families. Kaso ayun, mga isang oras ko ata siyang kino-contact before boarding pero ni anino niya hindi nagpakita. Siya kasi palagi kong kasama whenever we're traveling, and alam naman niya 'yung about sa fear ko. Was supposed to switch seats sa kanya so I can manage better, kaso wala e."

  
Joan's eyebrows flew up at her anecdote, her eyes widening a little as well. "Wow. Ang intense mang-indian niyang BFF mo ha. Literal na iniwan ka sa ere. Ni hindi man lang nanghinayang sa plane ticket?"

  
Sue sighed and they both shook their heads at the same time. When they realized what had happened, they both chuckled and glanced at each other. For some reason, Sue felt her defenses slowly melting away the more she talked to Joan. She finally allowed herself to smile as she asked, " _Ikaw_? May kasama ka ba sa Bangkok?"

  
"Nah, but I have been planning and saving up for this trip my whole college life. Lately kasi, I've been inspired by other places to write, so I wanted to be able to write something with a touch of a foreign country para sa classes ko next semester." Joan shrugged, pouting a little at the end. Sue can't help but notice how expressive she was, especially with her hands, and Joan didn't seem to be aware of it. She chose not to point it out, not wanting to make the air thick with awkwardness again. Besides, the word ' _write_ ' piqued her curiosity.

  
"Wait, you _write_? _Creative Writing_ student ka ba?"

  
" _No_. Kind of close. _BA Film_ ako, second year. I just shifted last sem, actually."

  
Sue's eyes widened in surprise; her back straightening as she shifted forward in her seat, "No way! BA Film din ako, graduating! _Saang uni ka_?"

  
"UP!"

  
"Oh shit-- _are you for real? UP din ako_!" Sue couldn't fully explain where her giddiness was coming from. She pinned it to having met someone who went to the same school and same course as her. _Of course, she'd be excited..._

  
... And yet, under all that, there was also relief and comfort. And _hope_. She didn't dare ask herself any further as to why those feelings stirred inside her. Sue already had a hunch, and while she didn't want to deny them later on, she knew it was best not to acknowledge it. For the mean time.

  
*****

To say that Joan was excited was an understatement. In the seconds between the exchange she just had with Sue, she was already very much looking forward to seeing her again when they come back to Manila. _And what were the odds that they'd turn out to be going to the same school, under the same program together?_ Joan wanted to pump her fists in the air because coming up with an excuse to see her was no longer a big problem.

 _Universe, ang galing galing mo talaga,_ she couldn't help but think as she pressed down on the biggest, gayest smile wanting to break out on her face.   


"That reminds me," Sue interrupted her thoughts, and she allowed herself to enjoy her current view. _What a simp you are, Joan_ , she called herself out mentally. _At ang rupok pa._ "If you've shifted last sem, bakit hindi ka pa sumali sa org ng BA Film? Ng _ASF_?"

  
"Ah, just wanted to catch up on my studies din muna before I take up any extra-curriculars." She wrinkled her nose, tilting her head to the right slightly. Joan would join in a blink of an eye if Sue would invite her again, to hell with all her hesitations. "Saka, last I've heard from some friends na members na, medyo demanding daw and ang _terror_ nung _org president_."

  
"Ah, _talaga_?" Joan didn't miss the way Sue's happy demeanor shifted to a cold, defensive one. Her smile turned somewhat menacing in an instant, causing Joan's to fall away as well. She could already sense trouble was brewing. " _What else did they have to say about_ me _pa?_ "  


_Oh shit. Way to ruin the moment, Joan._

*****

Sue wanted to laugh at the panicked expression Joan now wore. Not that she's not used to hearing people being afraid of her-- they just didn't understand the pressure that's been left for her to fill, and with it resulted the strict and diligent way she was handling the org. She couldn't really blame Joan or her friends for that, though. But she did want them to understand her place and where she's coming from, at the very least. 

  
The knee-jerk annoyance she had now slowly faded into sadness. _How I wish someone does understand..._

  
"Ah, eh, well, ' _yun_ lang naman sabi nila." Joan's face turned pale, her hands telling more than she was saying as it rose to the back of her head. And then her big round eyes, which had awkwardly flitted away before, slowly returned to meet hers as she continued. " _But why wouldn't I join based from what others have said_ , diba? I'm literally with the org president right now, and I _don't_ think she's terrifying. A little _masungit_ , maybe, but not so bad naman."

  
At Joan's words, Sue turned away in an attempt to hide her flustered smile. It was the first time someone had tried to see beyond what other people said about her that she couldn't help but retort, "' _Sus, mambobola_."

  
" _Totoo_ naman ah," and Joan's sunny smile finally returned. "Especially the _masungit_ part."

  
Sue rolled her eyes again, but she was smiling full-on. She heard Joan's peal of laughter. " _See_? Mula kanina, nakakarami ka na ng irap sa akin. But you seem really _nice and interesting. I mean it."_

  
"Neknek mo _nice_ ," she relaxed back into her seat, not breaking eye contact with Joan. "But fine, I'll tell Vlad about you when the sem starts. I'll tell him to accept you agad, even if you haven't finished the workshops pa."

  
"No need for _nepotism_ , _Madam President_. I can work for my place as other apps naman," she replied. "By the way, who's Vlad pala?"

  
"Oh, he's my MemDev head. Saka 'yung _best friend_ kong literal na nang-'iwan' kamo sa akin sa ere." 

*****  


_Wait, her best friend's a boy? A boy named Vlad?_  


Joan felt her insides deflate. If her thoughts had a sound, it would probably be the noise of a record scratching into a stop. And yet, as abrupt as her thoughts halted was as quick did the questions come flooding her mind. _What if she was in love with him pala? I know she only said they were best friends... but what if nga, diba? I know platonic love exists but... they're so close pa naman they can even travel by themselves together! Shit, why'd I immediately assume she was even into girls in the first place? Pero that's so heteronormative to think as fuck din naman... Shit, Joan, stop assuming in the first place!_  


"O, ba't natahimik ka?" Sue's voice pierced through her thoughts, and Joan was snapped out of her reverie. "Wait, don't tell me mas nauna mo pang nalaman si _Vlad_ kaysa sa ASF? I know he's popular sa BA Film for his looks, pero _ouch_ kung ganun nga. Can't blame you, though. He's the ' _crush ng bayan'_ of all BA Film."

_Ouch pa rin naman, but not for that reason, Madam Sue_ , Joan had wanted to say, but instead, she shook her head. " _Hindi ah_ , I don't know Vlad. Although I think my friends did mention something about him, pero it wasn't that _remarkable_ I guess."

Sue pressed a hand onto her chest, her mouth falling open. "Oh my God, Vlad would be rolling if he heard you say that! _His poor ego would be so hurt,"_ She was snickering, eyes alight with glee as if recalling fond memories of the person they were talking about.  


Joan forced a smile and a laugh, but even she wasn't convinced so she dropped it. She couldn't believe it, but already, she was coming to hate a stranger she hadn't even met yet... Because _yes_ , she was _jealous_. _Ang feelingera po natin, opo._  


Thankfully, Sue didn't seem to notice. She looked down at her wristwatch, and then at Joan again, her soft features calming her mind. And then Joan's heart almost dropped when Sue asked, _"_ Hey, I have an idea. _Want to watch a movie with me?"_

*****

Three and a half hours later, they finally touched down at Bangkok. Suvarnabhumi was as bustling as the airport they'd just come from, and a whole lot nicer and easier to the eye than the one they had back home. Sue now felt better about her trip, all thanks to her new companion-- with whom she was still engrossed with in a lively conversation about the film they'd watched during the remainder of their flight. Come to think of it, she hadn't even thought about the fact that she was on a flying hunk of metal the entire time.

" _Favorite part?_ " Sue quizzed, unable to contain the excitement she was feeling from hearing someone other than Vlad or their orgmates sharing their perspectives on the movie. Not that she hated their criticisms; she very much loved and valued their opinions, but often, Sue found them too serious and somewhat too technical. Here was someone who had a fresh take and new inputs to a movie she'd thought she already memorized forwards and backwards, and boy was she glad to have found her.

" _AHH! Why must you make me choose?!_ There's so many good lines kaya!" Joan stopped in the middle of their stroll, briefly letting go of her luggage to run both hands through her wavy short hair. "But let's see. I guess the part where Celine had said, ' _Feminism is made by males so they can ask the females to free their bodies,"_ Joan groaned in appreciation.

It's such a good way to frame the feminist movement! Not that anything women do must cater to how men feel, but it admits that women have the power and are capable of doing great things such as that!"

"I agree," Sue was grinning from ear to ear, and she paused walking as well, turning to Joan. "It was really nice hearing new thoughts about _Before Sunrise_. I really liked your inputs. Already, I welcome you to ASF, Joan." 

At that, Joan did a little curtsy, even though she was wearing the most casual, touristy outfit consisting of denim capri pants and an open floral button-up over a black tank top. "I am honored to hear that, _Madam President._ "

Sue rolled her eyes, and then caught herself laughing along with Joan when she pointed out, " _Ayan nanaman 'yung irap mo, Madam."_

"Stop calling me _Madam President_ kasi!" Sue protested, but she was chuckling. 

When their laughter died down, they remained smiling at each other for a few more seconds; the world around them blurring as Sue took in the way Joan's mouth was curved, or how her eyes twinkled behind those round-framed glasses. _She's beautiful_ , Sue's thoughts whispered; her heart echoing the sentiment, causing her breath to catch in her throat when she realized what it meant.

In that moment, she felt ready to finally name the feeling she had been refusing to acknowledge all along.

" _Joan_ ," She watched how the other girl's eyebrow rose; the movement so delicate yet fierce. 

_"Yes_?"

"I _just_ \--" but she was cut off by the sound of her ringtone blaring.

She looked down at her phone, and on the screen flashed her best friend's name.

*****

Joan felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped over her when she saw the name flashing across Sue's phone. _Fave person: Vladimir_

_That's him, right? It has to be._

Joan tried her best to hide her disappointment. Aside from being cut off from whatever Sue was about to say to her, the past three hours where she'd been bonding with Sue over their love for films were thrown out the window because of that. 

_Ang petty, petty mo girl,_ Joan said to herself. _And hello! You just met each other, too! This is not a goddamned movie._

Thankfully, she didn't have to hide her feelings for long as Sue turned her back on her as she took the call. Joan let the frown take over her face as she debated as to what she should do next.

" _Hello? Vlad?_ " Sue's voice dripped with genuine worry and alarm. Joan berated herself more for feeling the way she was right now, knowing that she's just the only one making a big deal out of everything that's just happened between them. _All because isa akong assumerang bakla, who happens to have a crush on a girl I just met. Amazing._ But at the same time, Joan boosted herself as she mentally compared her place to Sue's best friend. 

_Firstly, she would never leave her hanging as he'd done. Kaya mo 'yun, Vlad?_

" _Where the heck are you?!... WHAT? What do you mean you trespassed? Hindi ba 'yung Mr. Santi ba 'yun 'yung nakatira diyan sa unit next to yours?"_

_Secondly, Joan would never trespass anyone's house. Or do any sort of felony, for that matter. Good girl po ito, opo._

" _Yes, I know. I know._ " A pause. " _I'm completing our supposed trip here, Vlad. I'm not gonna waste my ticket just to coddle you up and babysit you!"_

_Thirdly, Sue didn't have to look after her. They are both strong, independent women, No need to babysit or whatsoever. Unless...?_

A sigh. _"Look, just take care, Vlad, okay? I'm still worried about you, nonetheless. You know you're my favorite person and I love you, okay? Just... take care of yourself. Please._ "

Joan's mind halted to a stop as she heard the words fall from Sue's lips. _What could she ever stand up to that?_ She was no one but a mere stranger to her. 

An acquaintance, actually.

Not that it changed anything.

_Petty_. That's what she was. And Joan proved her own point as she turned her back to Sue as well, proceeding to the exit without so much as a goodbye. 

*****

Sue bid Vlad goodbye, with a promise to herself that she'd still try to enjoy their itinerary despite of his absence. Besides, she had Joan to ask to come with her, or she could tag along with her if she'd allow it. Her loneliness was replaced with a newfound eagerness as she looked forward to having an adventure with a _new friend_ \-- but her hopes fell short when she turned around... _and saw no one standing there._

She looked around, puzzled. _Had she wandered too far off?_

Sue felt her heart break a little. Joan was already gone.

This emotion she can name. Because it was one that she knew all too well: _Alone_.   



End file.
